


My perfect boy

by Afoiwan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I just love my boys, Lance is insecure and need all the love in the world, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, and Hunk is more than ready to give it to him, sorry it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoiwan/pseuds/Afoiwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random sex scene between Hunk and Lance. Lance is insecure and Hunk is so loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My perfect boy

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, I'm French and I really don't speak english fluently so ... I tried ? But yeah, basically this is gonna be full of mistakes and stuff so sorry about that :/ I hope the story will still be kind of enjoyable, I liked writing it and I guess that's what matters !

Hunk just couldn't help but touch those very fine thighs that were straddling him, wide open over his soft belly, hiding nothing of the gorgeous show that made Lance's cock while slowly slapping his skin. Their movements were tender and easy, their breaths hot and loud in the quiet of the blue paladin's room. Hunk's big hands have been stroking Lance's thighs for so long now, transcended by how smooth the skin was there, so the bigger boy wasn't really surprised when Lance broke the silence to tease him.

« So do you have a fetichism for my legs or something ? », he said with this shit-eating grin of him.

« Dude, I have a fetichism for your whole body. »

« Then aren't you gonna touch me somewhere else ? » Lance asked with a wink.

Like Hunk could decline this invitation. His hands finally left Lance's thighs and went a little higher, gently brushing the boy's hips and slowly reaching for his ribcage. He could feel Lance's bones under his fingers, and by the way he shuddered under his touch, he knew Lance was very aware of that too. Lance was very self-conscious about how skinny his body was, how it almost looked sick. He was very self conscious of the fact that his shoulders weren't comfortable to lean on, or that he had literally no butt ; he felt ridiculous in his clothes, always too big for him. Hunk knew all that, so he lifted one hand to take his boyfriend's chin between his fingers and forced him to look up at him before giving him the more lovestruck and accepting smile, shining like the goddamn sun. Lance could do nothing but embrace that warmth and let it smooth out all his insecurities.  
The blue paladin leaned over and slowly, tenderly brushed his lips against Hunk's, taking his sweet time to kiss him, his body shaken by every slow thrust of Hunk's crotch inside of him. They parted eventually but stayed close, foreheads touching and noses brushing, gazes lost in each others.

« Hey pretty boy » Hunk murmured with a tiny smile.

Lance flushed deeply at that and fought the urge to bury his face in his boyfriend's neck, holding his gaze and accepting the praise. Hunk rewarded him with loving strokes up and down his back, before taking a hold of his hips, pinning him in place and grinding deeply inside of him. Lance choked out a loud moan at that, his nails digging in Hunk's shoulders. They remained like that for a few torturous ticks, Lance apparently forgetting how to breathe, before the grip on his hips loosened and he sucked in a deep gulp of air, murmuring his boyfriend's name over and over.

« Ah Lance … », Hunk whispered right against his ear. « You're so perfect, so perfect babe ... »

Now Lance seriously wanted to cry. He felt his throat tighten up with emotion and his eyes start to burn, so he let himself fall forward and buried his face in Hunk's chest, letting him take full control of his body and trusting him to get him to the so wanted release. The grip on his hips tightened again and Lance almost came at the thought of Hunk manhandling him so easily. Maybe being that light wasn't such a bad thing. His nails kept digging into his boyfriend's dark skin, leaving red trails all over his powerful biceps. He was almost screaming now, the sound barely muffled against Hunk's chest.

« Lance, Lance », Hunk repeated, his eyes heavily closed. « You're doing so great baby, you're so good, so hot, so ah!- »

Hunk suddenly shoved himself deep inside Lance, crashed by the intensity of his orgasm. Lance tried to rock back on his uneven thrusts, but he was distracted by Hunk, perfect Hunk, who already found the consciousness to wrap warm fingers around his boyfriend's cock, slicking them with precome and quickly jerking him off. He was rambling against his ear again, and Lance couldn't quite understand everything but he did hear the words « beautiful » and « good boy », and that was more than enough to push him over the edge and send him fucking high. He came, screaming a silent moan, every muscle in his body tensing while he was spreading a copious mess between their tummies. Hunk stroked him through his orgasm, careful no to squeeze him too hard as his crotch became more and more sensitive. When Lance finally started to come down, Hunk carefully released him and grabbed some tissues, wiping his boneless boyfriend clean and taking off his condom before tossing it all in the trash bin. He then quicly returned to his waiting partner, who instantly reached for him, tangling himself around him like a koala. Hunk smiled and carefully put one of his muscular arm under Lance's head. His other hand found its place on his thigh, spread over his hip, and with how comfortable and warm this felt, sleep didn't take long to envelop both of them into a peaceful, dreamless night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please notify me about mistakes you found while reading this (unless there's just too many of them lmao), I really want to improve my english and write more fanfictions so this would be very helpful~


End file.
